


First flight Kagome POV from Time changes all

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: First flying experience on  Sesshomaru's yokai cloud
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	First flight Kagome POV from Time changes all

Kagome was pulled from her musings with her Neko that she had just named Yasu when she felt the soft pulls of Sesshomaru's yokai quickly she wrapped the Kotodama around her wrist as a bracelet and opened her bag for Yasu to climb in. She splashed her face with some water to wipe away the evidence of her tears not sure it would matter he had superior senses and he probably already knew she was crying she slid the bag over her shoulders after petting the kitten once more before beginning her ascension up the hill to where he sat at the base of a tree looking magnificent with the sun shining above him turning his silver strands from silver to a light golden color. 

"This was a nice break thanks for stopping here I have always loved being able to admire the Cherry Blossoms. Im suprised we havent seen that much snow yet I knows its still just the beginning of spring but I do enjoy a good snow day sometimes when looking upon the Sakura trees the contrast of the white and pink is amazing." 

She watched had he inhaled slowly as if testing his senses and slowly opening his amber eyes.

"Interesting you would say that Miko, there is in fact a storm approaching. I have a shelter about a days travel from here if we fly."

"...Fly, well im okay with that, Yasu.." She waited til she seen the Neko's head pop over her shoulder. 

"What do you think little one? You up for flying? My friend has a Nekomata and she can transform into a bigger form so we can fly on her are you okay with that?" She caught Sesshomaru at the last moment with his eyes lifted to the sky and bored facade in place. She could have swore he just rolled his eyes. She heard Yasu mew and watch as he landed in the space between her and Sesshomaru. The Neko took the stance she seen Kirara take so many times before she transformed and..... nothing she watched as Yasu tried again and again when the disheartened Neko closed its garnet eyes and hung its head she kneeled down and scratched its ears 

"That's okay Yasu you tried. You just need more practice you will get there. I cant wait to see you transform but if im being honest you are perfect just like this as well." She gave the little Neko a pat on the head and scooped it up to put back on her shoulder do it could burrow in her bag again. 

"I guess flying is out." She watched Sesshomaru scoff as if insulted.

"Miko I'll have you know that the cat is not the only being here that can fly." He intoned in his holier than you voice. "We shall simply use my yokai cloud to travel there."

"You want to do what!?" 

"Miko, since the Neko cannot transform into its larger form it will be the fastest way to travel a snowstorm is coming. We will be delayed in moving forward and we will need to gather wood for the stay when we arrive at my den since humans are not typically in my dens we will need some wood to keep you warm and to allow you to cook before it becomes damp." 

"ITS A CLOUD SESSHOMARU! I would feel better walking!"

"You have flown before I have seen it."

"Yeah.. on an animal, or a plane. Never a fucking cloud. I could fall, Icould get hurt, you know I am incident prone!" There was no way in hell she was fixing to get on a cloud that hardly seemed the safest option for her. 

"Kagome" Sesshomaru sighed exasperated and finished. "I assure you that you will be safe. I travel on my yokai all the time and never once have fallen. If I did not think it was an acceptable method of travel I assure you I would not have suggested it. I will not allow you to be harmed within my company." 

Thinking over what he said it made sense but she just couldn't. Can one trust a cloud? Clouds are created when water vapor, an invisible gas, turns into liquid water droplets. That hardly seemed safe to travel on. However she wasn't exactly sure if her modern knowledge was could be applied to a yokai cloud. She knew that she would be safe with him but her head just wouldn't allow her to be okay with this. Setting her jaw and getting ready to tell him hell no that was not fixing to happen. She found herself pressed up against him and is molten amber eyes half hooded and closing in. It was that moment her brain went blank. Then Kagome felt all air leave her body and she went limp in his hold with his lips touched hers. It was a soft fleating and gentle encounter just as quickly as it happened it was over. She found herself looking back into those golden eyes with a smirk on his face.

"See Kagome it's not so bad, shall we continue?" 

She felt the anxiety shoot though her body she glanced around there was nothing but blue sky and tree tops below them. He KISSED her to distract her! She was completely flabbergasted and scared.

"What. The. Hell. Sesshomaru! Did you just kiss me to distract me. That's not cool!" 

"It worked though didn't it? The worst part is done we are already in the air and now there is nothing to fear I have you."

Indeed he did have her at this moment she couldn't deny that she did feel the safe in his embrace but it didnt stop the logical part of her from thinking she was standing on a fucking cloud who knows how high in the sky with a smug demon lord. She did the only thing that would allow her some peace of mind. She pushed her arms under his armour and grabbed the spikes on the opposite shoulder, wrapped legs around him since it was his cloud for sure he wouldnt fall nor would he let her but she just felt better knowing she was more secure. After that was said and done she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face in the spot bwtween his armour and his body that her arms created. In attempt to calm herself she just breathed deeply inhaling him. He smelled of spice like cinnamon and ginger mixed with sandalwood and pine its was uniquely him and had a calming effect on her she felt herself relax into him and she didnt know how long they had been traveling but she knew if she kept breathing him in she would eventually fall asleep. She pulled her head out from where it was nestled just enough to ask. 

"Sesshomaru, how much longer til we are there?" 

She felt him lean down once again the air was sucked out of her body as his lips made contact grazing the top of her ear as he whispered.

"We have arrived Kagome" she felt he feet land on the solid ground as her legs slid down his. One last time she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself something about him just short circuited her nerves. She peeled herself from beneath his armour and looked at the opening of the den they would be staying in and followed him in.


End file.
